Tranches de vie
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Humour , tristesse , déception , romance ... Ce recueil est remplie de pleins de sentiments , joyeux ou non . Venez donc les découvrir . Dernière sortie : "Je veux un bonbon ! " ou , ce que pense Hiroto de sa petite coéquipière : Ruru .
1. Chapter 1

" Hiroto ! Je veux un bonbon ! "

Le garçon souri . Décidément , Ruru avait beau avoir le même âge que lui , elle restait une véritable enfant !

" Bien sûr , prend tout mon paquet si tu veux . "

L'adolescent adorait sa petite coéquipière . Elle était si mignonne ! Toujours avec une sucrerie en bouche , elle passait son temps à agir de manière spontanée et puérile !

"Ouai ! T'es trop géniale Hiroto ! "

La jeune fille prit le paquet , attrapa une friandise et se mit à la déguster , les yeux émerveillés . Oui , Hiroto adorait vraiment sa coéquipière ! Et d'ailleurs , cela lui faisait quelque peu peur ... ne passait-il pas pour un pédophile aux yeux des autres ? Après tout , Ruru ressemblait vraiment à une enfant ...


	2. Chapter 2

C'était doux , c'était passionné , c'était fougueux , c'était excitant , c'était un baiser .

Il avait tellement espéré , il en avait tellement rêvé ! Et enfin , ce jour là était arrivé . Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait , et son amour avait été accepté !

Mark sourie à son petit ami , puis dit tout en collant son front contre le sien :

"Je t'aime... Dylan .."

L'autre lui sourie à son tour , puis après avoir posé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres , il murmura :

"Et moi je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aime"


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai horreur d'être avec toi ...

Mais j'ai besoin de ta présence .

Ta vu me dégoute ...

Mais j'ai besoin de voir ton sourire .

Je te hais ...

Et en même temps , je t'aime tellement .

Toi , moi... drôle de relation , n'est-ce pas ?

Sans toi je ne suis rien ...

Sans moi , tu n'es rien .

Sans toi , ma vie n'a plus de sens ...

Sans moi , TA vie n'a plus de sens .

Est-ce possible d'avoir une relation aussi contradictoire ? Est-ce possible d'aimer une personne autant qu'on la déteste ?

Pourtant , une chose est sûr :

_J'ai besoin de toi..._

_Tu as besoin de moi..._

_Cela ne changera pas._


	4. Chapter 4

Mutou et Segata étaient tous les deux seuls , tranquillement installés dans un parc . Mutou était un garçon aux cheveux violets retenu par un bandeau noir , avait de grands yeux mauves et portait simplement un pull pourpre avec un pantalon vert .

Segata , quand à lui , avait des cheveux blancs quelques peu en bataille et des yeux rouges , portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu .

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était assit dans l'herbe , dos à un arbre , et se trouvait plongé dans un livre . Son camarade , lui , s'ennuyait ferme. Allongé à côté de Segata , il passait distraitement ses doigts dans l'herbes tout en fixant les nuages .

" Segata ? demanda soudain Mutou .

- Mm ? répondit l'autre sans quitter son livre des yeux .

- Je m'ennuie ... "

L'autre haussa les épaules comme pour dire "Que veux-tu que j'y fasse?" , puis tourna une nouvelle page de son roman . Son ami se redressa et lança un regard noir au blanc en gonflant les joues .

" Segata ! Je m'ennuie ! Insista Mutou . "

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs souffla , puis s'en prendre la peine de répondre , continua de lire .

" Je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie ! répéta le mauve en s'assaillant à côté de Segata"

Le gardien se crispa , agacé par les cris de son camarade .

" Tu peux pas te la fermer ? lança-t-il en essayant de se concentrer sur sa lecture . "

Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Mutou : Embêter Segata était une activité amusante en fait ! Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

" Je m'ennuie Segata !

- La ferme ! s'écria l'autre en continuant de fixer son livre .

- Mais je m'ennuiiiie ! "

Le gardien tourna enfin la tête vers son ami , mécontent . Mutou le regardait aussi , et son sourire était toujours collé à ses lèvres , énervant encore plus le garçon aux cheveux blancs .

" Si tu ne ne tais pas de toi même , c'est moi qui te ferai taire ! menaça Segata .

- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça ! répondit l'attaquant , une lueur de défi dans les yeux ."

Le silence prit place sans aucun des deux garçons ne détourne le regards .

" Al... ? commença Mutou "

Il fut coupé court quand Segata posa ses lèvres contre les siennes , sans prévenir ! Le garçon aux yeux mauves sentie son cœur rater un battement , et quand son ami s'écarta de lui , il resta muet de stupeur .

Fier de son effet , le gardien se mit à sourire puis retourna à sa lecture , profitant du calme qui s'était installé .

" Segata ? "

L'interpellé se crispa : Mutou n'allait pas encore recommencé ?

" Quoi ? demanda-t-il en colère tout en se retournant vers son camarade.

- Tu peux encore me faire taire ?"

L'attaquant avait demandé ça du tac au tac , semblant encore plus joyeux qu'avant . Cela avait du bon parfois , d'être embêtant !


End file.
